haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
Synopsis One day, Kodaka entered the club room and saw Sena already there. "You're here ? Took you long enough." "Umm...Kashiwazaki..." "Call me Sena. You call that Kitsune (Yozora) by her given name right ? Calling me by my family name seems as if we're distant." "I see...Se-Sena." Yozora then walked into the club room and sat down on the sofa. "Let's begin club activities then." "Ah..Mikazuk-''" "IT'S YOZORA !" "''Yo...zora. So, what kind of activities ? It won't be easy to make friends based just on-''" "''You can make friends by playing games." Yozora then took out her PSP (Play States Portable) and said that games are now played over there. Kodaka said that his sister had one too. Yozora then said that when she went to a family restaurant alone, she saw four high schoolers playing the game, Monster karidou (Monster Hunter). While Sena looked at the game, Kodaka briefly explained the game to her. Yozora then said that the co-op feature in the game is essential since if you're a good player, you will be dependable and in turn, you will be closer to them as well. In addition, one can trade items, providing easy opportunities to start a conversation. Kodaka then happily said that it can be used to develop social skills better as Yozora and Sena fought each other again. Yozora then told both to bring their PSP with MonKari next Monday as both agreed. Next Monday, the members all brought their PSP and a copy of the game. Yozora: "You've learned the basics right ?" Kodaka: "Yep" Sena: "I was pretty busy, but I tried it out a little bit. Although these games are pretty childish." Yozora: "Kodaka and Cow, what are your game ranks ?" Kodaka: "I'm still at level 1, I can't bet many enemies." Yozora: "Hmph, I'm at level 3." Kodaka: "3 ? Wow, that's impressive !" Sena: "I'm at level 6." Kodaka and Yozora : "SIX ?!" Kodaka: "That's the highest rank !" Sena: "Heh, I'm even a genius at video games, just how perfect am I ?" Kodaka: "Didn't you said that you only played a little bit ? Just how much time did you invest into it ?" Sena: "I-I didn't really put that much effort." Yozora: "Show me your play time Meat." Sena: "Hey ! Don't look at my stuff !" Upon seeing that Sena had actually played for 53 hours, Yozora threw Sena's PSP away as Sena quickly grabbed it but she fell on the floor. When Sena demanded Yozora to know what did she do, Yozora pointed out that Sena actually had dark circles around her eyes. Sena quickly applied some make-up before denying it. Yozora then said that Sena spent the weekend playing the game. "A master puts all her effort into anything, even a game like MonKari !" "Breasts ? (Chichi)" "MASTER ! (Shinshi)" Notes *A Kitsune is a fox-spirit that was traditionallly known for having from one up to nine tails and are considered as malicious and evil and are known for being able to shape-shift to women. They are believed to entice men and disrupt family harmony although some cases of Kitsune are known to be servants of Shinto Gods. Trivia *Monster Karidou (MonKari) is based on the JRPG game, Monster Hunter . *The Playing States Portable is based on the Play Station Portable . However, in the novel, It was named as a "Play Stati Portable".